Over the years, consumers have become more mobile in their daily lives. This becomes even more apparent as the goods that are commonly used by consumers are tailored for improved mobility and easy travel by manufacturers that recognize this behavior change. One consumer area that has followed this trend is wet shaving razors in that a number of razors are intended for a relatively limited number of uses (referred to as “disposable”) while others are in the form of systems that comprise a longer term use handle that is joined to a removably disposable cartridge. With respect to both types of razor products, it is becoming more commonplace for such razors to incorporate some mechanism of shaving aid application to reduce frictional drag of the razor across the skin, soften hair, or condition skin. Typical shaving aid mechanisms incorporated within a razor include lubrication strips, indicator strips, soap wings, shave gel bars, and similar shaving aid as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,956,848, 5,998,431, 5,906,834, 6,185,822, 6,298,559, 6,301,785, 6,442,839, 6,944,952, 7,069,658; and US Patent Publications US 2006/0143925 A1, 2006/0080838 A1, and 2007/0110703 A1. As manufacturers strive to present consumers with more of these mechanisms, which tend to be water soluble to a certain extent, it is clear that there is a need for a razor case that is suitable for storage of such razors when they are used at home or away from home, e.g., while traveling or even at a gym. In particular, there is a need for a razor storage case that is suitable for 1) storing the razor in a manner that protects a consumer from unintended contact with the cutting edges of the blades during transport, 2) protecting the cutting edges of the blades from dulling by contact with unintended contact during such transport and/or storage, and 3) preserving the remaining shaving aid on the razor cartridge when not in use.